A Simple Love Affair
by Moonwalking Mistress 2223
Summary: Bella's not particularly fond of Edward Cullen and his asshole/ whorish ways, but when tragedy strikes the halls of Elite Academy, will Bella be able to open his heart to a love she is desperate to share or will he continue being the monster she has always known? *I promise there is a better summary inside, I'm just terrible at a shortened version of an already limited summary*
1. Table of Contents

I'm giving you the table of contents in hopes that you guys will share your ideas on what you think might happen. I love feedback and reading what you generally think should happen. I'm also very new to this whole fanfiction posting so my stories won't look like everyone's until I get the hang of it. I'm also going to try to update every two weeks, but if I am able to i will update once a week. Let's just hope these characters keep talking to me and sharing their ideas as well. Don't worry about just getting a table of contents page, I will be posting Chapter 1 very soon!

* * *

Table of Contents

1\. Red: The Color of Blood

2\. Literature: If You Could Call it That

3\. Rain: Your Car Decides to Die Today

4\. Heartbeat: The Thing That Makes Sure You're Not Dead

5\. Breathe: For the First Time

6\. Date: What The Hell Do You Do on These?

7\. Kiss: Two Pairs of Lips Pressing Together

8\. Normal: For Once in My Life

9\. Lights: Turn Off The Lights

10\. Glow: The Aftermath

11\. Pain: Why Would You Do This To Me?

12\. Recovery: Healing is The First Step

13\. Apartment: Paying Rent Higher Than a Giraffes Cooch

14\. Shots: I Can't Comprehend What's Going On

15\. Death: My Lover and Friend

16\. Continue: It's Just The Start


	2. Chapter 1: Red: The Color of Blood

Well here is the first Chapter. I won't keep you by posting a ridiculously large author's note. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters from Twilight but I do own the occasional new characters.

* * *

Chaos was everywhere today. Girls were crying, mascara bleeding from their eyes, making them look like raccoons. Boys were attempting the role of the knight in shining armor, but were only getting frustrated at the mascara blood staining their shirts. They weren't going to get a sympathy fuck if that's what they were thinking. The teachers and cops were trying to keep everyone in the gym, so we wouldn't see the damage that was caused in our halls. I turned the page in my book, trying to keep out their sniffling and focus on the literary masterpiece in front of me.

"Did you see what happened?" I glanced up and noticed that Jasper had sat down beside me, lighting up one of his cancer sticks before offering me the opportunity to inhale the cancerous smoke. I took the stick from him and placed it in my mouth, dragging the smoke into my mouth to fill my lungs with that slight high before passing it back to him. I blew the smoke out and returned to my book.

"No. I was in class when the cops came in and told us to quietly make our way into the gym. Someone probably hung themselves in the bathroom again." I chuckled before turning the page.

"You my dear, have a sick sense of humor." I do indeed have a sick sense of humor, but that was to be expected. I cringed when I heard a girl break out in the screeching song of the wild. One of the teachers and a cop rushed over to the girl to see what the hell her problem was. Of all the days to forget your headphones I chose this one. Her shrieks continued and my poor eardrums were on the verge of bleeding onto my black sweater.

"Gosh can they shut her the fuck up." Jasper groaned while tossing his finished stick onto the ground and mashing it with the tip of his black leather boot. I shrugged and finally closed the book and shoved it into my backpack.

"I wonder when they'll let us go. I haven't had lunch today and I could go for a hamburger and French fries right now." I rubbed my stomach and looked at the gym doors.

"I have a chicken aioli sandwich with an apple brandy butter dipping sauce for my vegetable and fruit medley."

"I love that you cook." I smiled as he fished around in his bag and pulled out three multi-colored containers. He handed me a purple one which I happily opened to reveal this mouthwatering sandwich. I grabbed one of the triangles and took a large bite and glared at him. "Oh god, this is delicious. I think we should move in together and you can just cook for me and I'll pay the rent. I believe that's a good compromise." I said while continuing my destruction of this holy sandwich.

"Thanks doll face, but you should try the dipping sauce next." He opened the two remaining containers. He grabbed a celery stick and a spoon to spread a generous portion on the vegetable. I grabbed the celery and took a bite before letting out a low moan.

"My goodness, I can taste the brandy, but it's not overwhelming." I finished the celery stick as well as the sandwich before giving Jasper his containers back. My stomach was satisfied and now I just wanted to get the hell out of the gym. We were in the gym for about two hours more than the last time someone committed suicide here so something big must have happened. I looked towards the bottom of the bleachers where I saw Avery rushing towards us.

"Oh my gosh you guys, did you hear what happened?" Her pale face was as red as her hair as she struggled to catch her breath. Her long red hair which she usually kept salon style ready was wet and plastered to her forehead.

"Well I thought that maybe someone decided to hang themselves in the bathroom again, but this is taking a lot longer than last time." I said while glancing at my cracked black nail polish.

"No, that's not even close. You remember Mike from junior high?"

"Yeah, I saw him in first perio…oh no, please tell me nothing bad happened to him. He already has a shitty home life and the assholes here weren't making it any better." She sighed while wiping her face.

"Well it turns out that he cornered Edward in the locker room because he heard that Edward was the reason why he lost his full ride scholarship to Harvard, so he…" She stopped and let out a small sob before I reached over and gave her an encouraging squeeze. I was graced with a small smile as she pulled herself together. "Mike poured some of that body spray that the guys drown themselves in over Edward and he set him on fire. Emmett was in the shower, but when he heard Edward scream he rushed out and saw Mike pull out a gun and shoot himself. Blood was everywhere, but Emmett had to rush to get Edward in the shower. That's what's taking them so long. There was so much blood." She whispered the last part as she hugged her knees to her body.

"Wait, how did you know that there was a lot of blood? Did Emmett tell you that?" She shook her head as a fresh batch of tears descended down her face.

"He called me and told me to come to the boys' locker room and when I got there I heard his screams and rushed to the showers. That's when I saw how bad the burns were. From what I could see, the skin on his left side was burned off. Emmett called me because of my internships at the hospital and he was hoping that we covered deep burns. He then went on to explain that he heard Mike accuse Edward of losing his full ride but thought nothing of it. He has been beating himself up over the fact that he could have possibly prevented what happened." She stopped talking again and laid her head on her arms and I watched as her body convulsed as she tried to keep her sobs quiet. I moved over to her and wrapped my arms and held her. And people say that Mondays were boring.

 **~ASLA~**

After spending five hours in the gym, the cops began releasing us one row at a time and letting us get our stuff so we could leave the school. This whole process took about three hours and we were finally able to leave this place. They made an announcement, cancelling classes for the remainder of the week after the mandatory school assembly tomorrow. I grabbed my backpack and purse and made my way out to my car where Jasper was waiting.

"Emmett came for Avery because the police needed a statement from her. Turns out, the reason why Edward is stable is because Avery treated his burns as much as she could. She saved his life." That was Avery for you. "Did you want to hang out or do you need to get home?" I cringed before rummaging through my backpack to find my phone. I clicked the home button on my IPhone and noticed that it was already five and I had seven missed messages from my mom and twelve missed messages from my dad. Shit.

"Uh, I have to get home. I wasn't able to tell my parents what happened and they have been calling my phone so they are going to be pissed." I bit my lip before waving bye to Jasper and rushed to get into my car. I thanked the gods that there was no traffic and was able to make it home in fifteen minutes. I entered the code into the keypad and pulled into the circular driveway. I hit the garage door opener and pulled into my parking spot and turned off the car. I took a deep breath and grabbed my things and opened the door. Maybe if I'm really quiet I could sneak upstairs and skip dinner.

"Where the hell have you been?" I cringed and turned to find my dad standing in the doorway giving me a death glare.

"There was an incident at school and they kept us in the gym. One of the students tried to kill another student and then took his own life." Surely they can't be upset. Just when I thought that, my mother came in wearing a purple bikini top and some daisy dukes.

"Oh, so the little skank decided to grace us with her presence." She sauntered over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She gave me a glare before taking a small sip from the bottle and chunking it at me. I moved out of the way before attempting to make my way of the stairs.

"Pick that shit up. You think you can be some fucking freeloader and leave your shit on the floor?" My dad shouted while crossing his rather large arms over his equally massive chest. I dropped my things on the floor and picked up the now empty bottle of water and went to toss it in the trash. I tried to keep a distance from the both of them but I ended up being closer to my mom whom smacked me across the cheek. I bit my lip as I felt the sting throughout my body.

"I'm sick of you always being fucking disrespectful. And what the fuck is with your clothes? Afraid the boys will see your fat hanging from some fashionable clothes?" I kept quiet because she was in her medium mood. My mother has three different levels of angry; the low mood is where she is constantly calling me names, the medium mood involves her calling me names and hitting me which could lead to her high level which involves me going to the basement. I try to keep to myself so she could stay at her low level, but I had to be careful when she is in her medium mood because one wrong word and that could send her to the high and me spending a week in the basement.

"Fucking clean this mess up and go to your room. I'll be there to talk to you in a few minutes." There was the wicked gleam in his eyes and I felt the blood drain out of my face. I grabbed a kitchen towel from the cabinet and mopped up the water before taking it to the laundry room. I grabbed my things and took them upstairs to my room. I changed out of my black jeans and put on my black yoga pants and sat on my bed and waited. I sat there staring at the door, waiting for him to come in and get it over with. As I waited, I glanced around my room and sighed. My walls were painted an ugly bright pink with lime green polka dots, courtesy of my mother. She knew I despised pink, but insisted that I started acting more like a girl. I figured I was girly enough. I wore nail polish even if it was mostly black and or dark purple. My jet black hair was always washed and in a ponytail and my clothes were always black and two sizes too big. Hmm I see what she was talking about, but that bitch was just saying that to make me feel bad. I yanked the ponytail holder out of my hair and tossed it on the dresser, letting the long black waves fall down to the middle of my back.

"You should wear your hair down more often." I cringed as I was unaware that he was standing in the doorway staring at me. He had this predatory look in his eyes as they raked slowly up and down my body. He stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. "Your mother went for a jog with Mrs. Volturi from down the street, so she won't be back for a while." He began unzipping his pants and then dropped them on the floor. The size of his cock always took me by surprise. It was long and slightly thick with a little curve that sadly always hit that little bundle of nerves that made me cum instantly. I bit my lip before walking over to him and dropping to my knees. He then smacked me in the face with his cock. "Take off your shirt and bra." I did as I was told and pulled off my black shirt and simple white bra. I hated taking off my bra because my chest was too large and the girls were always uncomfortable to deal with. I grabbed the base of his cock and slowly wrapped my lips around the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum that was already leaking from the head. He groaned before gently pushing his cock inch by inch into my mouth. That was the one thing that shocked me about him. He was always rough and cruel in front of my mother but when we were intimate he changed into this gentle and caring man.

Not, that this shit wasn't fucked up, but I know it could be a lot worse. I began a slow pace moving my lips up and down while licking the underside of his cock. His moans were low and I knew he was waiting until he was on the verge of cumming down my throat before he started to fuck my mouth. "Gosh, baby girl your fucking mouth feels amazing on my cock. Do you like having Daddy's big cock in your mouth?" I moaned around him, half of it was the fucked up enjoyment of him talking dirty to me and the other half out of disgust when he addressed himself. Shit, I know you're my damn dad and I don't need a reminder while my mouth is wrapped around your dick. I pulled away while continuing to stroke him. He was upset by the sudden loss of my mouth.

"Are you close? Because I don't want you to cum down my throat. I need you to cum on my face." The frown slowly morphed into a grin when he pushed my head back on his dick and began fucking my mouth with such force that I felt the tears spill from my eyes.

"Oh shit, baby girl. I love watching my dick disappear in that hot mouth of yours. Shit, I'm close." I closed my eyes as my traitorous hand slipped into my yoga pants and then my panties. I began rubbing my clit at a furious pace when he groaned and pulled out, releasing his cum all over my face. The hot spurts of liquid kept coming out of his cock and I felt it as it dripped from my face and onto my chest. He gave me a small smile before yanking my hand out of my panties and sucking his fingers into his mouth. I could only watch as he licked my fingers clean before dropping my hand and picking up his pants from around his ankles.

"I suggest you get cleaned up before your mother comes in here." And then he left. I quickly grabbed my discarded shirt and bra and walked into my bathroom and looked at the mirror.

My name is Isabella Marie Stewart and my foster father has been fucking me ever since I was 12 years old.

 **~ASLA~**

Black.

Darkness.

Pain.

Hatred.

Guilt.

Shame.

My name is Edward Masen Cullen and Mike Newton should have succeeded in ending my life today.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

Please drop some feedback under that Review button! :)


	3. Authors Note

_**I just wanted to clarify something. Avery is one of my own characters. I simply incorporated her into this story from one of my other stories so you guys can get a feel for her. I'm in no way trying to lure you guys into reading something that says Twilight but its actually not. I promise that there are only a few non Twilight characters but the main focus will be on the Twilight characters.**_


	4. Chapter 1:5- Flashback

I apologize for taking so long to update. My best friend was in town for two weeks, her niece was spreading cooties so we were all sick, and I had recently re-discovered Kingdom Hearts 2 and have been playing obsessively. So, I owe you a better summary, a chapter, and a ton of apologies. So here is the first part:

* * *

A Better Summary:

Bella hasn't always hated Edward Cullen and his asshole/ whorish ways, but when they first met on her first day at Elite Academy, the encounter wasn't quite friendly. They stay out of each others way, only passing by at the occasional party or class that they share,but when tragedy strikes the halls of Elite Academy and forces Edward to live the life of the one being bullied, Bella begins to feel a soft spot growing for Edward. She can't afford to open up her heart, with what she has to deal with at home and He can't process love the way everybody else can; will Bella be able to open her heart to a love she is desperate to share or will Edward continue being the monster she has always known and ruin his chance at happiness?

* * *

A Chapter:

Okay, so this chapter is actually a few flashbacks, to start explaining some things. You will see a few of these occasionally but they will be with the chapter and not by itself like this one is. It's a little on the short side, but I didn't want to keep writing and have you guys giving me dirty looks from my lack of staying on schedule. I'm still working on Chapter 2 as we speak and it's starting to move on at a better pace than what it was.

* * *

1,000 Apologies:

Once again I am extremely sorry for my lack of updating on a timely schedule. I'm getting it together and while I am working on Chapter 2 and finishing it I will continue on working on Chapter 3 that way it won't take as long to update. So enough of my rambling, here are the flashbacks and I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. I just borrow them for my writing pleasure.

* * *

 _Elite Academy; the school where legends, rock stars, athletes, gods, and angel's send their children to get the top of the line education. The Academy where you had the opportunity of completing your college studies here as well. Where the halls are filled with beautiful and flawless pre- teens, teens and young adults go to show off the perfect genetics that their parents graced them with. White and black modern walls filled the 800,000 square foot building that was surrounded by gorgeous trees, every flower imaginable, as well as a state of the art security system. Each classroom was decorated to fit the subject being studied. The cafeteria housed the most sought out chefs in the country, providing the children with nutritional yet satisfying meals._

 _Sounds like a place to get your education. Well you are correct._

 ** _~ASLA~_**

 _"_ _You will be attending Elite Academy next week. Make sure you don't fuck up this opportunity because it took a lot of money to get you into this school." I glanced up from the brochure my mom chunked at me. Her long black hair was curled to perfection as it fell gracefully over her shoulders onto the skin tight black dress that she was currently wearing. It was a simple black dress that hugged her curves and stopped right above the knee. She finished the dress off with a simple pair of black Christian Louboutin's._

 _"_ _Yes mam." I said while fingering the newly jet black locks. I was told that my hair would be dyed black before I started at Elite Academy so no one would ask too many questions. We had just moved here from Florence, Italy a couple of months ago and my father wasn't as well-known here as he was in Italy. So the few friends of my mother who have seen me think that I was going through a rebellious stage by dyeing my hair brown. I don't know of any teenager that willing dyes their hair brown during a rebellious stage, but her friends seemed to buy it._

 _"_ _Don't embarrass me or your father." She walked away before stopping. "There is a basement in this house. Don't make me use it." She left me with those parting words._

 ** _~ASLA~_**

 _I was starting my first day of eighth grade at Elite Academy and I wasn't nervous at all. I was just going to go here for nine years and then leave this place behind along with those people that call themselves my parents. I just had to survive nine years of making the right grades and being invisible and I could make it._

 _"_ _Hi! You must be new because I haven't seen you here or at Elite Prep. I'm Avery Mackentire and you and I are going to be best friends." I glanced up from the map that they gave to all of the new students to see this 5'6 red head with the world's brightest smile on her face that reached those striking frost blue eyes. Little did I know, this girl would be one of the closest people I actually considered family. Avery showed me around Elite Academy, pointing out the easiest routes to take to get to class on time, the best places to sit in the gardens in the middle of the school, and a group of friends that made me feel welcome._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." I glanced at this stocky short kid with dimples and curly brown hair with his arm around a petite blonde with blue eyes. She gave me a small smile and a little wave._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Jasper Hale, her older brother." The rather tall blonde pointed to Rosalie and rolled his eyes. He had his blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, showcasing a variety of piercings in his left ear._

 _"_ _By two minutes you jerk." Rosalie said while sticking her tongue out at him._

 _"_ _Anyways before those two get started, I would introduce you to Edward but he isn't here…oh never mind there he is." She pointed in the direction behind me and I turned to see this tall, lanky boy walk through the doors. His odd colored hair was currently style with some type of gel and those piercing green eyes were staring in this direction._

 _"_ _Hi, red hot. Are you finally going to take me up on my offer?" I glanced at Avery and noticed that she was glaring at Edward._

 _"_ _Not in your dreams. You're already making me regret doing this, but this is Bella." She waved in my direction as his head turned and a look of confusion appeared on his face._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out for him to shake but he only continued to give me a confused look._

 _"_ _Hmph, black hair doesn't suit you. It makes you look washed out and unattractive." He turned around and headed for the locker area, leaving me stunned and irritated. Avery was shocked while the others simply looked unfazed._

 _"_ _Sorry about that Evelynn, I don't know what stick he has up his ass, but he usually isn't like that." Emmett said._

 _From that day on, Edward bumped my parents down on my Fuck You list._

 ** _~ASLA~_**

 _"_ _I can't believe we are already seniors! Then we can start the fun college experience at Elite!" Avery was bouncing up and down while Emmett and I were enjoying the last few days of summer vacation. I was currently sipping a blueberry mojito while Emmett was rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. I wasn't too surprised when those two started dating, but I didn't think it would be so soon after Rose's death. That was a hard month for us all._

 _"_ _Hey, where did you go?" I glanced up and noticed that Emmett was sitting next to me._

 _"_ _Just thinking about Rosalie." His face fell as he looked at his hands._

 _"_ _I wonder what she must be thinking. I went after Avery because she has always been there for me and I think at the time I was confusing her being there with genuine feelings, leading me to take out my frustration and sadness out on her through sex. And then what I thought would never happened started to happen. I began falling for her." I gave him a sympathetic pat on the knee._

 _"_ _You can't help who you fall in love with and at what time. I'm sure Rose is happy that you aren't sad anymore."_

 _"_ _Yeah I know, but sometimes I just feel so guilty. How can you just move on so quickly after your first love dies? Hell, Jasper didn't even acknowledge my presence for a few months because I started dating Avery."_

 _"_ _But, he's talking to you now. You can't dwell in the past Emmett. Hakuna Matata!" That made him laugh._

 _"_ _Leave it to you to quote that from my favorite movie."_

 _"_ _I figured it would make you smile."_

 _"_ _Hey now, hands off my boyfriend missy." Avery said while standing in front of me with her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _Trust me when I say I don't want any of this."_

 _"_ _Hey, I'm slightly offended that you don't want any of my sexy self."_

 ** _~ASLA~_**

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'm curious as to what you guys think happened to Rosalie. I already have that part, but I wouldn't mind reading your thoughts and ideas. The next chapter will be Mike's funeral and seeing what Edward Cullen has to say. Yep, this chapter will be a long one because it will be in both Edward and Bella's point of view.


	5. Authors Note 2

As I've gone and looked back through the story, I'm not happy with the direction that it is going in. I've decided to make some major changes to the story so please be patient with me. I will be working on this during my break before vacation to make all of the right adjustments and to make the story flow better. So I ask once again for everyone to be patient with me and I will upload and better story that reflects on the proper amount of time that it deserves.


End file.
